


Sappy

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Mini) Prompt fill for the "Yuuri and Yuri" Collection (1)Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky are on better terms. They're even pretty good friends now. One day, the latter comes to visit. However, things don't go as smoothly as liked. Not in an entirely bad way though.Oneshot/drabble





	Sappy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallyraduniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [reallyraduniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse) in the [YuuriXYuri](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuuriXYuri) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri's finally come to terms with the fact that Yuuri isn't leaving anytime soon. Sure, he's going to beat him, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to become friends. 
> 
> Or the one where Yurio gets over his weird grudge against Yuuri.

You know, after awhile, Yuri Plisetsky had to admit that Yuuri Katsuki wasn't actually that bad. Sure, he was annoying, and pretty sappy too, but other than that he was okay. Of course, just to make this clear: he would rather die a painful death than ever in his life admit this. That being said, sometimes...sometimes the two of them just liked to hang out together. This was a new thing, and they didn't do it a lot, but the times they did do it were sort of nice. 

This was one of those times. Yuri had walked to the other guy's apartment, the one the latter shared with Viktor, of course. Not his place in Japan. "Hey, Katsudon! Open up!"

The door did end up opening, but not without something else. "Well sometimes I feel like Viktor--"

"What? No, I just meant the goddamn door, not all your feelings." Yuri rolled his eyes. Idiot. But still, it was sort of nice that he felt like he could confide in him. Only sort of though, because Yuuri was the sap, not him!


End file.
